The hunger games
by its all in the beat
Summary: The games. I hate the games. The capitol thinks they can just control me, and maybe they can control my actions, but they can't control what's inside of me, my heart. I will fight for my family even if it's the last thing I do. I may only have a bow and arrow, but I also have love. I won't let them kill the people I care about, not before they kill me because if they do their dead


**Hey guys im back but with a new story, my story is going to be based of the hunger games and it is not going to be exactly like the hunger games but most of it will be. **

**Katniss- Kim**

**Peeta- Jack **

**Gale-Jerry**

**Prim-Bella(own character)**

**Haymitch-Rudy **

**Eefie- Ms. Applebottom (teacher that rudy dated)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is all in Kim's POV.**

* * *

"AHHH." I woke up to a bloodcurling scream, coming from my sister Bella. I ran across the room and lay her in my arms.

"shhh, it's ok Bella I'm here" I said in a soothing tone.

"they picked me" she said in a whisper.

"its gonna be ok Bella. Your names only been put there once, there not gonna pick you." I said in a soft tone.

"can you sing for me please." she asked me

"Of course"

_Deep in the meadow _

_Under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

I looked down and I saw that my sister had fallen asleep. I gently put her down and started making my way down the stairs. My house was small, very old and rusty, the paint from the wood was all peeled of as if it was never painted before. I made my way to the closet and took my dad's old leather jacket that I would always use for hunting, put my boots on and headed for the door, but not before the cat hissed at me giving me the evil eyes.

"I will kill you" I told it threateningly. And made my way to the woods. As I was making my way to the woods all I could see around me where hungry, cold, and sick people. I kept walking and make my way to a large fence with a bunch of wires, and a sign that read "caution high voltage" I pushed through the tiny wire and kept making my way to the woods. This fence hasn't been powered on in years.I kept walking until I found myself staring at a large tree, I put my hand between a large crack in it and took my bow and arrow out.I started to slowly walk into the depts. of the forest and see what animal to kill. I finally found a beautiful big deer, if I killed it I would be able to sell it for a lot of money.I slowly, and quietly took my bow and arrow and started pouting it and the deer, I carefully pulled back and just as I was about to let go...

"Now what are you going to do with a deer that big" Yelled my best friend Jerry.

"Damn you Jerry, damn you." I yelled at him.

"oh, c'mon kimmy don't be mad, there was no point in killing it what where you gonna do sell it?"

" Well, yes I was but then you just had to open that big mouth of yours didn't you?" I said glumly

"Of course I did" He said cockily.

Me and Jerry have been best friends sense I was 11 and he was 13, we have become so close through the years, he is also my hunting partner.

All of a sudden the leaves started shaken and the leaves started falling from the trees and as we looked up we saw an aircraft from The capitol, coming down just like we see every reaping day.

"c'mon lets talk" Jerry said leading me to a little meadow where we would always just sit down, talk ,and have fun.

"look what I have" Jerry said while pulling out a piece of fresh bread from his bag.

"oh my gosh, is this real?" I said as I took it and smelled it.

"yes, it is. cost me a lot so enjoy." he said. I pieced it and gave him a piece, and ate the other.

"happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I said imitating the voice of Ms. Applebottom one of the capitols represented for the hunger games. She is the speaker for district twelve.

"how many times is your name put in there today?" I asked curiously

"42" He said emotionlessly

I didn't know what to say that was a lot and all I was hoping was that neither me or Jerry would have to compete in the games. I could only hope.

* * *

**so yah that was it, hoped you guys like it and I will try to update soon. **

**BYE..**


End file.
